


На костях

by Setchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Ghost Will Graham, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Remix, Sharing a Body, canon-typical creepiness, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setchi/pseuds/Setchi
Summary: Уилл чувствует что-то, но не может понять — это тошнота или интерес? Ему и в жизни не всегда удавалось распознавать свои эмоции, а уж после смерти он вообще перестал понимать, то ли он чувствует, что должен бы.— Ты можешь подойти поближе и посмотреть, если хочешь, — шепчет Ганнибал, будто самому себе, но всё-таки достаточно громко.Уилл знает, что этого делать не стоит. Но его всё равно тянет ближе.





	На костях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049944) by [damnslippyplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnslippyplanet/pseuds/damnslippyplanet). 



_Страх: что ничто не выживет. Ещё больший страх: что что-то всё-таки сможет.  
— Ричард Сайкен, «Язык птиц»_

Уилл умирает в предрассветные часы субботним утром. Его смерть не слишком приятна, но он и не ждал от неё иного.  
Ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что он и не жив, и не мёртв. Он не знает, что чувствовать по этому поводу, и способен ли теперь вообще на какие-то чувства. Всё, что он чувствует сейчас, — это холод и голод, вот только первый у него теперь в животе, а второй — прямо под кожей. Наверное, он их спутал, а может, уже и забыл значения этих слов.  
Он слышит звук. Так звучал бы крик, не облачённый в плоть, дающую ему форму и необходимое сопротивление, — аморфное нечто, растекающееся и просачивающееся везде, словно кровь.  
Вздрагивают птицы, дремлющие на старом дубе за окном, но тут же успокаиваются, стоит звуку сойти на нет. И больше из дома не слышится ничего: ни в этот день, ни в следующие семь.  
Уилл Грэм жил уединённо, и его отсутствие замечают нескоро.

***

В конце концов вещи Уилла вывозят, а дом выставляют на продажу. К этому моменту он уже начинает более-менее контролировать себя и даже вспоминает кое-что о свой жизни и смерти.  
Мужчина, которого, как Уилл выяснит позже, зовут Ганнибалом, вначале мало выделяется среди остальных потенциальных покупателей. Конечно, потом это будет казаться смешным. Про себя Уилл отмечает, что для жизни в глуши этот мужчина слишком хорошо одет, и что он больше других осматривает разные малоинтересные места в доме: подвал, например, или полупроходной технический канал, и даже какой-то хлам на мансарде удостаивается его беглого взгляда. Уилл решает, что если он и купит участок, то наймёт потом целую команду, чтобы разломать здесь всё, и не приедет, пока дом не превратят во что-то монструозное и гадостное.  
Уиллу не особо интересен этот человек. Когда риелтор принимается за своё дело прямо на костях его дома, Уилл, не раздумывая, покидает их, — у него нет никакого желания слушать их мерзкие планы на ремонт. Что они ещё способны сочинить? Третий этаж? Бассейн?  
Уиллу нравился его скромный дом и его скромная жизнь (мнения о своей смерти он ещё не составил).  
Вместо этого он принимается изучать свои возможности, не останавливаясь на запугивании риелторов, которые, судя по всему, видеть его не могли. И, похоже, способен он на многое, но границы приходится выяснять исключительно опытным путём. Он может спокойно пройти по въездной дорожке у дома, но добраться до ближайшего соседа у него так и не получается. Он может разглядеть протекающий в дальней части его владений ручей, у которого он так любил проводить свободное время, но подойти ближе, при всё желании, у него никак не выходит. Стоит ему пройти мимо гигантского дуба, как в его груди начинает расти странное, неприятное напряжение, как будто его вот-вот разорвёт на куски.  
(«Разорвёт»? Он и так весь трещит по швам. Он едва может сдуть пылинку. Он почти ничем не отличается от случайного порыва ветра. Разве справедливо, что даже в таком состоянии он чувствует какие-то границы и боль?)  
Уилл не злится из-за собственной смерти — или, может, злится так сильно, что сам запрещает себе чувствовать эту злость, — но он в ярости из-за того, что остался без своего ручья. Его обуревает жгучий приступ гнева при виде белки, радостно проскочившей мимо его невидимой границы.

***

Объявление о продаже дома исчезает, и целая толпа людей начинает стекаться сюда: специалисты технадзора, кровельщик, электрик. С искренним и глубоким разочарованием Уилл наблюдает за последним, отмечая, что мог бы сам проложить провода в два раза лучше и быстрее. Электрик дёргается, дрожит и в спешке покидает дом. Уилл злобно радуется тому, что ему удалось вытурить того из своего дома, пусть на бумагах это уже было не так.  
Тот разодетый мужчина, что купил дом, не оправдывает ожиданий Уилла, объявившись-таки лично. Уилл не очень хорошо ощущает течение времени, но ему кажется, что вначале новый владелец бывает в доме нерегулярно: то он вдруг появляется одним вечером, чтобы до миллиметра измерить кухню и перевезти пару небольших и чересчур вычурных предметов мебели, то исчезает на неопределённое время — несколько дней или, быть может, даже недель.  
Когда он появляется снова, то привозит с собой в три раза больше одежды, чем когда-либо вообще было у Уилла, влёгкую занимая всё доступное место в шкафу большой спальни. Выражение лица этого мужчины, пытающегося втиснуть ещё одну рубашку в распухший от одежды шкаф, вызывает у Уилла странное чувство, будто множество пузырьков поднимаются на поверхность. «Смех», — удивлённо понимает он, внезапно вспомнив, что и такое бывает, и снова смеётся.  
Мужчина наклоняет голову, совсем немного, и цепенеет. Его взгляд блуждает по комнате, легко проскальзывая сквозь Уилла, и смех тут же тает.

***

Уилл с сомнением наблюдает за переездом, но вот должной досады от этого почему-то не испытывает.  
Ганнибал — его имя Уилл узнаёт из подслушанного телефонного разговора — оказывается не совсем таким, каким его представлял Уилл. После первой волны нанятых специалистов он принимается доделывать ремонт самостоятельно. Он начинает с расчистки хлама в подвале, увозя за раз битком набитую машину. Он сдирает со стен второй спальни обои и перекрашивает её за выходные, тихо напевая что-то себе под нос. Он работает методично и скрупулёзно. И Уилл против воли придвигается к нему всё ближе и ближе. Ему совершенно не нравится новый цвет стен, но Ганнибал постарался — его мазки аккуратны, края ровны. Могло быть и хуже, ведь так? Уилл ведь и сам собирался рано или поздно сделать что-нибудь со стенами в этой комнате.  
Ганнибал наполняет его дом жизнью — теплом и звуками — и Уиллу становится некомфортно от осознания того, что он уже никогда так не сможет, что он мёртв, холоден и беззвучен. И ему хочется быть ближе к Ганнибалу, словно бы частичка его тепла может перепасть и ему.  
Когда Ганнибал уезжает — а уезжает он порой на несколько дней, это явно не основное его место жительства, — Уилл чувствует странную пустоту. «Одиночество», — решает он, пытаясь понять, подходит ли неясное воспоминание об этом чувстве тому ощущению покинутости, что одолевает его.

***

Когда Ганнибал находит тело Уилла в сундуке на мансарде, он не делает ровным счётом ничего.  
Уилл уже начал забывать, каково это, — быть человеком, хотя ещё помнит, что при жизни был не самым образцовым примером. Но он почти уверен, что любой нормальный человек в такой ситуации позвонил бы в полицию. Наверное, его убийцу сейчас уже и не найти, слишком много времени прошло, но его сослуживцы могли бы кое-что сделать. Кто-нибудь сообщил бы его отцу. А через какое-то время на разросшемся кладбище появился бы могильный камень, к которому никто не принесёт цветов. Всё это возможно, стоит только Ганнибалу взять в руки телефон.  
Но нет, Ганнибал никому не звонит — ни в этот день, ни на следующий. Расчищая мансарду, он оставляет кости Уилла на их привычном месте. Сундук он с тех пор не открывает, но бережно смахивает с его крышки пыль и иногда прикасается к нему, словно доктор или священник, — так дают благословение.  
Уилл пытается вспомнить или хотя бы представить, каково это, — прикоснуться к вещи или когда прикасаются к тебе.  
Он пытается представить, что за человек, найдя труп на мансарде, не станет ничего с ним делать. Его всё ещё чересчур живое воображение рисует множество вариантов, и ни один из них ему не нравится.

***

Отдавая небольшую дань нормам поведения в социуме, Уилл несколько недель держится на расстоянии, уважая личное пространство Ганнибала. Да, он иногда подслушивает его телефонные разговоры, пытаясь насытится звуками человеческих голосов и обрывками информации о внешнем мире, которых он лишён в своём ограниченном пространстве Вулф Трэпа. Но он не наблюдает за Ганнибалом, когда тот моется, или одевается, или что он там бесконечно долго делает в полуотремонтированной ванной. На краю раковины, где у Уилла раньше стояла только одинокая бутыль с мылом, теперь легко умещается полдесятка разных лосьонов и духов, но это не самое примечательное в том человеке, с кем теперь приходится сосуществовать Уиллу.  
Однажды Уилл всё-таки пересекает свою невидимую черту, но движет им скорее не любопытство, а раздражение от собственной привязанности к человеческим рамкам приличия. Он ведь вовсе не желал становиться тем, чем является теперь, но отрицать происходящее бесполезно.  
Наверное, именно слепая вспышка раздражения от самого себя выталкивает его впервые на границу видимости для человеческих глаз. Он не чувствовал ничего сильнее этого раздражения с тех самых пор, как очнулся мёртвым. Вот его нет — и вот он есть: это происходит само собой, но Уилл мгновенно чувствует изменение. Короткий щелчок — и теперь весь мир для него ярче и острее; теперь это место, которое принадлежит и ему.  
Ганнибал, что показательно, оказывается удивлён гораздо меньше самого Уилла, увидев отражение того в зеркале ванной комнаты. Уилл так давно не видел собственного лица, что даже не знает, на чьё отражение теперь смотреть в первую очередь. В конце концов, он начинает просто переводить взгляд с одного на другое.  
— А вот и ты, — произносит Ганнибал.  
Его слова звучат так, словно он ждал Уилла.  
Это выдёргивает Уилла из омута, и он в мгновение ока исчезает, намереваясь оставаться вне бытия столько, сколько сможет выдержать.

***

Выдержать в итоге он смог не очень долго, но, вернувшись, был уже настороже. Он чувствует себя уязвимым, словно бы показал Ганнибалу то, что не должен был.  
Какое-то время он держится на расстоянии, но уйти насовсем не получается. Он прячется за углами собственного дома, паря на окраинах жизни Ганнибала. А тот теперь всё чаще говорит сам с собой, будто подозревая, что Уилл рядом и слушает. Ганнибал рассказывает о происхождении тех блюд, которые он готовит, о любимых оперных произведениях, которые он слушает, когда работает.  
Однажды он, указывая рукой на два образца ткани, задаёт пустоте в гостиной вопрос:  
— Какая тебе нравится больше: эта или эта?  
Он долго, очень долго ждёт ответа и выглядит слегка разочарованным, когда не слышит его.  
Синяя лучше. И Уиллу приходится по нраву то, что Ганнибал выбирает именно её.

***

Когда Ганнибала нет дома, Уилл учится управлять своей видимостью, доводя это умение до автоматизма.  
Ему слишком неприятно смотреть на себя в зеркало, но он всё равно вскользь ловит собственное отражение в оконном стекле и в блестящих поверхностях отремонтированной кухни. Ему кажется, что он даже немного похудел. Он выглядит словно источенная камнем версия себя — смертоносно.  
Он пробует как-то изменить свой облик, но если это и возможно, то он не знает как, да и ему это не то чтобы интересно. Что ему нужно — так это сила во внешнем мире, и именно на это он тратит всю свою энергию. Он учится сгущать и концентрировать усилие, пока не получается сначала на пару сантиметров сдвинуть карандаш, а затем приподнять книгу над столом. Однажды ему даже удаётся сдвинуть кресло Ганнибала на полметра вправо, что он отмечает как большое достижение.  
Кресло назад он не возвращает. Невидимым он наблюдает за тем, как на следующий день приезжает Ганнибал. Тот замирает на мгновение, а затем, совершенно невозмутимо, придвигает к креслу стоящий рядом столик. Когда он усаживается в него вечером с книгой, на его лице играет довольная улыбка.  
Расстроенный непонятно отчего, Уилл разбивает одну из статуй Ганнибала. Но и это не приносит ему удовлетворения: Ганнибал едва вздрагивает.

***

Когда Ганнибал наконец принимается за ремонт подвала, его проворность и расторопность сходят на нет.  
Он много размышляет над тем, что планирует сделать.  
Он рассказывает Уиллу о том, что планирует сделать.  
Уиллу кажется, что он давно бы уже сложил паззл из Ганнибала вместе, будь у него возможность увидеть того за пределами дома. Но увы, он надёжно скрыт стенами дома и собственной смерти, так что ни о чём не догадывается, пока Ганнибал сам не рассказывает ему. А рассказывает тот многое.  
Крюки под потолком. Ленточнопильный станок внизу. Звукоизоляционная обшивка по стенам. Ганнибал рассказывает ему обо всём: о том, как пользовался всем этим раньше, и о том, что планирует делать сейчас.  
— Продолжать хранить всё это в подвале моего дома в Балтиморе было бы опрометчиво с моей стороны, — объясняет он, потягиваясь, чтобы приладить трубу на труднодоступном участке. — И потом, я столькому уже научился с тех пор, как обустроил тот дом. Здесь всё будет намного лучше.  
«Удобнее», — говорит он, раскатывая точно расчерченный план дома на рабочем месте. Он элегантно проводит рукой по схеме организации пространства: стол у пилы, пила у мойки — никаких лишних движений и обратных шагов.  
«Легче спустить кровь. И инструменты новее», — говорит он. В его руках позвякивает длинная цепь.  
Прекрасная мастерская для страшного ремесла. А Уилл всегда был из тех, кто ценит хорошо выполненную работу.  
Уилл чувствует что-то, но не может понять — это тошнота или интерес? Ему и в жизни не всегда удавалось распознавать свои эмоции, а уж после смерти он вообще перестал понимать, то ли он чувствует, что должен бы.  
— Ты можешь подойти поближе и посмотреть, если хочешь, — шепчет Ганнибал, будто самому себе, но всё-таки достаточно громко.  
Уилл знает, что этого делать не стоит. Но его всё равно тянет ближе.

***

Однажды, когда Ганнибал вновь поднимается на мансарду и открывает сундук с костями Уилла, принимаясь искать его бумажник и документы, Уилл едва не материализуется рядом. Он так давно не слышал собственного имени.  
Но видимым он становится лишь вечером. Он появляется тихим мерцанием в течении бытия между ровными ударами сердца Ганнибала. Теперь тот знает его имя. Уилл чувствует себя странно, непривычно, словно что-то сместилось в его картине мира.  
Уиллу не хватит силы, чтобы зажать Ганнибала подушкой, но хватит ловкости и скорости, чтобы воспользоваться ножом.  
Наверное, думается ему, в мире есть вселенная, в которой никто не умрёт в этом жутком подвале, и зависит это только от него. Он долго стоит в лунном свете и смотрит на эту утекающую за точку невозврата вселенную, а затем вновь растворяется в пустоте.

***

Не проходит и недели после окончания ремонта в подвале, как Ганнибал привозит с собой человека. Уилл в это время снова бродит в лесу по своим границам, но чувствует это мгновенно. Бурный всплеск удовольствия Ганнибала и не уступающий ему по силе ужас того человека с силой тянут Уилла домой.  
Под его кожей будто бы вибрирует яростное желание стать видимым — быть увиденным.  
Он узнаёт этого человека сразу. Ганнибал рисовал его пару дней назад, сидя у камина. Почти лениво штрихуя его волосы, он объяснял Уиллу, из-за чего тот попал к нему в немилость.  
— Возмутительные предположения, — на выдохе произнёс Ганнибал.  
Уилл мог бы попытаться остановить его тогда. Мог бы попытаться сейчас. Но ему нужно узнать, что произойдёт, и потому он не станет вмешиваться в происходящее.  
И происходит вот что: звукоизоляция, как и положено, поглощает все крики, полностью оправдывая вложенные Ганнибалом труды. Вот только Уиллу почему-то кажется, что крики поглощаются не стенами, а им. Словно бы он впитывает их в себя. Словно бы они пробираются под кожу и обосновываются в нём. Ему становится дурно и смешно, и на какое-то короткое мгновение он чувствует в себе жизнь.  
И происходит вот что: когда этот человек замечает Уилла, такого нечёткого и не совсем реального, потому что Уилл не планировал становится видимым полностью, Ганнибал просто… останавливается. Он откладывает нож, вытаскивает кляп изо рта своего пленника и садится, чтобы просто по-дружески рассказать ему всё. Об Уилле.  
Ганнибал выглядит довольным — то есть он и правда доволен. Уилл чувствует его эмоции так же хорошо, как чувствует ужас жертвы, будто это с него содрали кожу и оставили без всякой защиты.  
— Как жаль, что вы не видите его должным образом, — говорит Ганнибал бархатистым, тёплым голосом. — Я пытался запечатлеть его красоту, но это оказалось не так просто.  
Уилл никогда не видел, чтобы Ганнибал рисовал его. Наверное, этим он занимается там, в городе. Впервые Уилл понимает, что Ганнибал думает о нём за пределами их дома, и эта мысль невыносима. Уилл чувствует себя пойманным: раскрытым и приколотым булавкой, будто мотылёк в коллекции биолога.  
Он выдыхает с облегчением, когда Ганнибал вновь принимается за работу, словно крики мужчины для него не так страшны, как состоявшийся разговор. А затем он выдыхает от ужаса, который чувствует из-за собственного облегчения.

***

Наблюдать за готовкой несложно. Мясо было разделано ещё внизу, так что работа на самой кухне не сильно отличается от той, что была раньше.  
— В идеале мясо должно быть нарезано так тонко, чтобы сквозь него можно было смотреть, — говорит Ганнибал в тот угол, где, по его ощущениям, был Уилл, держа на свету кусочек какого-то органа. — Боюсь, в этот раз я был несколько небрежен.  
Это, впрочем, не сильно повлияло на его удовлетворение от блюда. Он сидит в одиночестве за столом, за которым легко могло бы поместиться шестеро гостей. Он ест медленно, наслаждаясь каждым кусочком.  
Иногда Уилл забывает о том, что всегда голоден. Это ощущение (как и пробирающий до костей холод) уже стало настолько привычным, что Уилл почти и не замечает его. Но Ганнибал готовит так, что голод снова просыпается в нём. Мясо выглядит вкусно, несмотря на то, что Уиллу о нём известно.

***

После Ганнибал уезжает на несколько дней. «Надо поддерживать имидж», — так говорит он по возвращении. Надо встречаться с пациентами, встречаться с нужными людьми.  
Пока его не было, Уилл обнаруживает, что теперь может почти вплотную пробраться к соседскому участку и подойти ещё ближе к ручью, так, что ему даже слышно его ленивое журчание. Уилл становится сильнее, но о причине он предпочитает не задумываться.  
Он проводит своё время либо в доме, листая альбомы Ганнибала и пытаясь вспомнить, какого цвета была плитка на кухне, либо в лесу, наблюдая за падающими листьями и изредка пугая белок.  
Не самая лучшая жизнь после смерти, раз вечерами он от скуки бросает жёлуди в ветви деревьев, но это помогает ему лучше управляться с мелкими предметами. Ему даже удаётся забросить пару камешков в ручей, где они бесследно исчезают.

***

В подвал он спускается лишь единожды. Ганнибал там всё, конечно же, вымыл, но Уиллу всё равно чудится тяжёлый след меди и соли в воздухе, и его душит резким запахом крови. А кровь была так горяча в прохладном подвале, от неё едва не шёл пар, а Уиллу всё ещё — навечно — очень, очень холодно.  
Ему интересно, когда Ганнибал снова придёт в этот подвал.  
Ему интересно, будет ли Ганнибал кричать так же, окажись под ножом он.  
Ему интересно, кричал ли так же он сам, когда убийца, его убийца, оказался рядом.  
Больше в подвал он не ходит.

***

Власть над Ганнибалом Уилл получает чисто случайно: на самом деле он даже и не думал, что способен на такое. Да, теперь он всё чаще по легкомыслию оказывается рядом, но преодолеть последние сантиметры, пока его существование не начинает довлеть над Ганнибалом, заставляя того двигаться по его, Уилла, команде, он до сих пор не решался.  
Но стоит только этому произойти, как Уилл теряется. Как он не додумался раньше? И стоит ли им с Ганнибалом продолжать?  
Прикосновение, настоящее прикосновение, а не его бледное подобие, неясное притуплённое ощущение сорванного листка на его воспоминании о коже, приводит в шок. Его руки — то есть руки Ганнибала или чьи они сейчас, раз уж управляет ими Уилл? — хватаются за ткань, которая на ощупь оказываются грубее, чем выглядит.  
Из кухни тянет чем-то ароматным и душистым. Цвета, которые Ганнибал выбрал для стен и обивки, оказываются ярче и насыщенней, чем ему казалось. Резкий вздох Ганнибала кажется ему в этот момент своим собственным. И этого уже слишком много. Слишком неожиданны, слишком сильны впечатления, и с таким трудом завоёванный контроль Уилла над самим собой летит в бездну.  
Выбравшись из головы Ганнибала, ему стоит больших усилий отлететь лишь на другой конец комнаты, а не спрятаться в доме или в лесу, поближе к ручью, где он мог бы забыть о том, как стучит пульс Ганнибала под его собственной кожей.  
— Попробуй ещё раз, — предлагает Ганнибал хрипло.  
Уилл не смог бы отказать, даже если бы хотел. Он облачается в кожу Ганнибала и теперь ему кажется, что он жил в ней всегда.  
Ганнибал излучает тепло. И слегка, даже немного приятно голоден. И он скорее с интересом, нежели с ужасом, наблюдает за происходящим, хотя с ним никогда нельзя знать наверняка. Его мысли не так ясны, как чувственные реакции того тела, что они теперь делят на двоих.  
Если бы всё было наоборот, то Уилл бы уже отчаянно пытался изгнать вторженца, но Ганнибал, кажется, вовсе не против. Он внимателен, но не встревожен, в его движениях нет напряжения кроме того, что привнёс с собой Уилл. Уилл чувствует улыбку Ганнибала на их лице. Он поднимает их руку и прикасается к губам, чтобы убедиться, и чувствует чужую улыбку.  
Он смотрит глазами Ганнибала на их размытое отражение в окне и видит там лицо Ганнибала. Мимику Ганнибала. Но рука, что едва дотрагивается до губ, дрожит так же сильно, как дрожит внутри сам Уилл, и глаза Ганнибала, если только это не обман зрения, кажутся теперь голубыми.

***

После этого случая Уилл перестаёт прятаться за своей невидимостью. Нечестно было бы изображать равнодушие, которого между ними никогда, наверное, и не было.

***

Даже если бы Уилл не понял раньше, что его жизнь после смерти быстро летит под откос, — а он это понимает, естественно; он не похож на прежнего себя, но глупцом от этого не стал, — то догадался бы сейчас.  
Ганнибал не теряя времени привозит друг за другом вторую и третью жертв. Растаявшие в воздухе крики ещё долго отзываются эхом внутри Уилла, почти не оставляя после себя той пустоты, которую раньше заполняло бессмысленное расстройство от того, что Ганнибала нет рядом. Наверное, эти крики питают его, как питает Ганнибала порождавшая их плоть. Наверное, он должен быть в ужасе от этого, но нет.  
И удовольствие Ганнибала не только от убийства, но и от присутствия Уилла, питает ничуть не хуже. Он чувствует, как это удовольствие во взгляде Ганнибала придаёт ему сил. Как оно меняет его.  
Иногда он ощущает его, когда Ганнибал уже спит. Но Уилл не пользуется своей властью в эти часы, нет. Он знает: если лечь рядом так близко, что их дыхание могло бы смешаться (если бы Уилл, конечно, дышал), то часть потока бессознательного Ганнибала перетекает в него. Он видит обрывки образов; прожорливые, вопящие сгустки эмоций; воспоминания и планы, которые могли бы испугать любого.  
А ещё Ганнибалу часто снится сам Уилл. Иногда в том виде, в котором он существует сейчас, иногда — в виде человека, которым он когда-то был. К последним Уилл чувствует странные уколы ревности: будто даже во сне Ганнибалу хочется, чтобы Уилл был чем-то иным.  
Именно в одну из таких ночей глаза Уилла вдруг начинают темнеть; он видит это во сне Ганнибала, а затем, отправившись посмотреть, понимает, что сон был лишь отражением реальности.  
Наверное, это должно беспокоить его. Но вместо этого Уилл чувствует лишь ликование от того, что его, наконец-то, увидели в истинном свете.

***

Части чужих тел Ганнибал увозит с собой. Сначала Уилл решает, что тот закапывает их или выбрасывает где-нибудь, но однажды вечером Ганнибал достаёт свой альбом и специально для Уилла принимается рисовать свои планы.  
Завораживающие картины преступлений быстро обретают форму под карандашом Ганнибала, пока тот методично объясняет каждую. Уилл удивлён, увидев наконец, что именно делает Ганнибал с телами своих жертв. Ему казалось, что те замысловатые образы из снов Ганнибала, которые он видит иногда, — всего лишь образы, никак не воплощённые в материальном мире. Но как только он всё узнаёт, удивлению от того, как прекрасны, изящны и жестоки замыслы Ганнибала, места уже нет. Одну его работу Уилл находит в неправильном, извращённом смысле даже забавной и чувствует, как поднимаются в нём щекочущие гортань пузырьки смеха.  
Голос Уилла, скрипучий, словно прогнившие и заржавевшие дверные петли в заброшенном доме, на мгновение пугает их обоих. Карандаш в руке Ганнибала ведёт в сторону, и он прочерчивает неаккуратную лишнюю линию по челюсти на бумаге. Уилл, не дожидаясь реакции, исчезает.  
Он появляется вновь на опушке леса, у самой кромки, и сидит там, пока в доме не гаснет свет. Теперь он, оказывается, может пройти ещё дальше, так что всю ночь он изучает свои новые границы.  
Он хмыкает, вначале несмело, а затем всё громче и громче, привыкая к звуку собственного голоса, но говорить не пытается.

***

Он держится подальше от Ганнибала несколько дней, кутаясь в невидимость или забиваясь в углы на мансарде. Обратно, в конце концов, его привлекает чистейшее желание, которое исходит от Ганнибала, и, не в силах сопротивляться, Уилл приходит к нему. Ганнибал желает его видеть, и Уилл понимает почему: тот накрыл стол на двоих и хочет поговорить.  
«Правда, когда это он не хотел поговорить?» — думает про себя Уилл, и смех снова едва не вырывается из него.  
Но Ганнибал не просто хочет поговорить — он хочет, чтобы говорил Уилл. Чтобы он рассказал о своей смерти. Уилл понимает, что в каком-то смысле это жестоко, но понимает также и то, что уже и не ощущает эту жестокость. Тот Уилл, чей труп лежит в сундуке наверху, вряд ли узнает того, кто теперь питает сны и самые кровавые желания Ганнибала. Уилл пересказывает всё кратко и сухо: как болел, как не заметил вторгшегося убийцу и не смог даже побороться за свою жизнь, как в конце с тяжёлым стуком упала крышка сундука.  
— Я умирал долго, — говорит он, подводя итог, а затем улыбается — слабо и неискренне. — Крови особо не было. Тебе было бы скучно.  
Но Ганнибалу явно не скучно. Он слушает внимательно, забыв даже о своей еде. Перед Уиллом он поставил пустую тарелку, но зачем-то налил вина.  
— Такой вариант мне сложно представить, — произносит, наконец, Ганнибал. Уилл чувствует, как ворочается в нём отвратительная мысль о том, что Ганнибалу была бы интересна его смерть, окажись она в его руках. Он был бы одним из многих, просто любопытной вещицей, над которой Ганнибал захотел поработать.  
— А ты бы… — говорит он, не подумав. — Если бы это был ты…  
Он прерывает себя на полуслове. Он так давно не говорил... но даже если бы и говорил, то в мире нет таких слов, способных описать то, что ему хотелось узнать.  
Ганнибал смотрит на него бездонным взглядом: таким едва ли смотрят люди.  
— Я бы почтил тебя, — наконец отвечает он на незаданный вопрос. — Каждую часть тебя.

***

Они спускают кости Уилла с мансарды вдвоём: Уилл направляет руки Ганнибала, Ганнибал диктует следующий шаг.  
Для воплощения их идеи в жизнь подвал, конечно, подходит лучше всего, но если Ганнибалу и кажется так, то виду он не подаёт. Они раскладывают всё, что осталось от Уилла на залитом солнцем пороге, после чего Уилл просто исчезает. Ему не хочется ни наблюдать, ни участвовать. Он знает: Ганнибал позаботится о нём, и этого вполне достаточно.  
Когда он возвращается к дому вечером, его кости уже лежат, укрытые шёлком. Рядом горит небольшой костёр, снедающий в пепел всё, что осталось от его кошелька, одежды и Бог знает каких ещё частей тела. Всё, что было когда-то Уиллом Грэмом, медленно превращается в дым.  
Уиллу даже не нужно вселяться в Ганнибала, чтобы почувствовать, как сильно его удовольствие. Он улавливает его даже на расстоянии. Но он всё равно пользуется своей властью и телом Ганнибала, чтобы почувствовать, как тянется к коже жар костра, как болят суставы, потому что весь день пришлось провести на коленях, и как кипит в нём ликующая радость собственника оттого, что ему позволили разъять Уилла на части.  
Стоит только Уиллу попросить, он уверен, и Ганнибал с радостью превратит его кости в искусство. Он создаст из них памятник, алтарь, о котором Уилл никогда не мечтал. Быть может, в другой вселенной, в паре шагов от этой, именно так и происходит.  
Но в этой вселенной у Уилла другие планы.

***

К ручью они идут бок о бок, но лишь шаги Ганнибала сминают шуршащие листья. Уилл тоже мог бы, сконцентрировавшись, шагать так, но в этом не было необходимости. Он нужен Ганнибалу таким, какой есть.  
— У меня были собаки, — говорит Уилл, чтобы прервать затянувшееся молчание. — Они бегали здесь, пока я рыбачил. Выискивали любую гниль из ближайших окрестностей и радовались ей. Не знаю, что с ними стало после всего.  
— Собаки? — задумчиво говорит Ганнибал, но в его голосе сквозит лёгкое неприятие. Наверное, если бы он и завёл питомца, то это было бы существо независимое и отчуждённое, типа кота или змеи.  
— Четыре, — говорит Уилл просто чтобы посмотреть, как от этого сморщится Ганнибал. Он, конечно, хорош в том, что касается сокрытия своих эмоций, но Уилл уже был по ту сторону его сознания и всё понимает. — Хорошо, что их теперь нет. А то они выкопали бы меня за неделю.  
Они идут дальше, и пальцы Ганнибала сжимаются на обёрнутых шёлком костях Уилла.

***

Ганнибал роет для Уилла глубокую могилу — наверное, из-за слов Уилла о собаках и мыслей о прочей дикой живности. Место выбирает Уилл: недалеко от ручья, под деревом, у которого ему всегда нравилось сидеть с обедом. Ганнибал с благоговением опускает его кости в яму и шепчет что-то на неизвестном Уиллу языке.  
Когда он принимается засыпать могилу землёй, Уилл морщится, словно бы чувствуя сырую землю на своих костях. Но на самом деле он не чувствует ничего.  
— Тебе нужен какой-нибудь знак? Плита?  
Ганнибал закатал рукава своей рубашки вверх, но они всё равно норовят сползти, а его волосы растрепались на ветру. На его туфлях грязь. Уиллу нравится такой Ганнибал. Наверное, немногим удавалось видеть его таким.  
— Нет, — отвечает он после паузы. — Мы вспомним и так, а остальные уже давно забыли обо мне.  
— В это мне, признаться, сложно поверить, — говорит Ганнибал, но ведь он не знал Уилла при жизни. Но сейчас Уиллу не хочется спорить о том, можно ли забыть его или нет. Вместо этого он смотрит на груду костей и решается, наконец, озвучить беспокоящую его с самого начала мысль.  
— Он ведь не весь здесь? — Ганнибал моргает, едва ошеломлённо, и Уилл поправляется: — Я. Я не весь здесь.  
— Я оставил кое-что себе, — признаёт Ганнибал и поднимает ясный взгляд на Уилла, отрываясь от работы. — Надеюсь, ты не против?  
Наверное, решает Уилл, всё зависит от целей, а потому молча ждёт объяснений.  
— Если твой план сработает, — продолжает Ганнибал, после стольких месяцев уже привыкший к односторонним беседам с Уиллом, — то я подумал, что могу взять несколько твоих костей с собой, в свой дом в Балтиморе, посмотреть, получится ли у тебя при желании найти пристанище и там. Я бы хотел… — Ганнибал останавливается, и Уилл пытается осознать, как он, проведя целый день за разделкой его костей по локоть в кишках, может выглядеть смущённым. Ганнибал опускает взгляд, прежде чем продолжить. — Я бы хотел видеть тебя и там.  
С одной стороны, звучит не очень привлекательно: одна часть его тела будет здесь, другая — там. С другой, он снова сможет увидеть мир за пределами своего участка. Он будет с Ганнибалом.  
Интересно, а приходила ли Ганнибалу в голову мысль о том, что если план Уилла сработает — если он сможет быть везде, где есть его кости, — то Ганнибал может возить его с собой куда угодно буквально в кармане. Вместе они смогут увидеть тот мир, о котором Ганнибал лишь рассказывал.  
Они даже смогут охотиться вместе.  
Одной только этой мысли слишком много. Уилл в панике едва не исчезает.  
Вместо этого он со всей уверенностью, какую только смог собрать, говорит:  
— Давай сначала проверим, сработает ли это.

***

Ганнибал кивает и возвращается к делу: ему нужно почтить память Уилла, закопать его кости глубоко и надёжно в месте, о котором знают лишь они вдвоём. Уилл оставляет его с этим делом. Он делает шаг вперёд, а затем ещё один и ещё — ближе к ручью. Он принимает реальную форму, он становится настоящим. И листья хрустят под его ногами, вспугивая залётных птиц с насиженных мест.  
Его больше ничто не тянет назад. Может быть, всё потому, что теперь его кости здесь; а может, потому что он стал сильнее, подпитываясь вниманием и кровавыми жертвами Ганнибала.  
Как бы то ни было, к берегу ручья Уилл подходит безо всяких проблем. На дворе почти зима, и вода, должно быть, ледяная. Но это не важно. Он чувствует, как внутри разливается тепло умиротворения, и не важно, ему оно принадлежит или Ганнибалу.  
Уилл подставляет лицо холодному осеннему солнцу и легко заходит в спокойные воды ручья. 


End file.
